theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Lily Loud
Grey Griffin Marick Dacanay |inspirasyon = Anak ni Chris Savino |edad = 15 buwanhttp://web.archive.org/web/20160620163231/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lily/ |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = Lisa (kakuwarto) Lincoln Clyde Lori |kalaban = Exterminator Tetherby Park Ranger}} Si Lily L. LoudAng gitnang inisyal ay ipinakita sa kanyang award. sa Making the Case ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na labinlimang buwang (isang taon at tatlong buwang) gulang, si Lily ang bunsong anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang pinakabata sa limang nakababatang kapatid ni Lincoln. Maaaring maglakad siya nang mag-isa, at nagtuto pa ring magsalita. Siya ay may kaugalian na tumae sa kanyang diaper, nag-iiwan ng isang napakaruming amoy na kilala sa kainisan kanyang mga nakatatandang kapatid, at madalas na tinatanggal ang kanyang diaper, napipilitan ang kanyang mga kapatid na ilagay ito muli. Si Lily ay may kaugaliang umiiyak. Personalidad Lily ay laging masaya, lalo na pagkasama ang kanyang mga kapatid. Hindi tulad ng ibang mga sanggol, hindi siya madalas na umiyak. Kahit na siya ay isa pang sanggol, si Lily ay ipinakita na medyong alam sa kanyang kapaligiran, at lalo na sa maraming kalokohan ng kanyang mga kapatid, na kung saan siya ay madalas na kasama. Sa "Undie Pressure", sinadya niyang sipsipin ang kanyang pacifier upang ihinto ang sarili sa pag-iyak, at nagwagi sa hamon. Nagalit siya kay Lincoln para sa pag-post ng isang video na naglalaman ng mga nakakahiyang sandali ng kanilang mga kapatid na babae sa "Making the Case", sa kabila ng hindi siya kasama sa video, at tinulungan ang kanyang mga kapatid na sina Lola, Lucy, Lori, at Leni na kumbinsihin si Lincoln na pilihin ang Aloha Beach bilang kanilang bakasyon sa "In Tents Debate". Sa "Picture Perfect", kasama ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae ay naiinis siya kay Lincoln dahil sa kanyang perpektong litrato. Sa "Ties That Bind", siya ay nag-alala tulad ng iba pang mga kapatid sa posibleng mapaalisan sila, at nasamang loob kay Lincoln nang sinabi niya nang kung paano palaging siya ay nagtaka kung ano ang magiging buhay ng isang tanging anak. Sa "Along Came a Sister", siya, kasama ang kanyang mga kapatid ay nais na pigilan si Frances para hindi mamatay siya. Sa "Come Sale Away", siya ay nagbibigay ng isang blangko tingin sa kamera nang makipagkumpetensya ang mga kapatid niya sa sa bawat isa sa paghahanap ng kanyang kumot. Bagama't natututo pa siyang makipag-usap, mukhang naiintindihan niya ang kanyang mga kapatid na madalas, tulad ng nais ni Luan na maging siyang isang manikang bentrilokwo. Siya ay maligaya, at nagmamahal na maging malapit sa kanyang mga kapatid. Siya ay madalas na nakikita sa pag-aalaga ni Lincoln, Luna, at Leni, na mukhang lalong malapit sa kanya. Ito ay ipinahiwatig na siya ay babaeng-babae tulad kay Lori, Leni, at Lola, nang siya ay nagnais na pumunta sa beach, habang ang mga tomboy na kapatid ni Lincoln ay sa halip nagnais na pumunta sa isang amusement park. Deskripsyon sa Nick "Si Lily Loud ay maaaring pinakamaliit na miyembro ng Loud House, ngunit kung ano ang kulang siya sa laki, ay maitumbas niya sa pamamagitan ng kanyang mga mabahong sorpresa. Siya ay isang propesyonal na diaper ditcher, at gustong-gusto lawayin ang lahat ng bagay. Kahit na kilala siya bilang The Poop Machine, si Lily ay ang paboritong maliit na buddy ng lahat!" Hitsura Bilang bunso ng magkapatid, si Lily ay napakaliit, at kadalasan ay nagsusuot lamang ng kanyang diaper. Siya ay may isang prominenteng ngipin, at isang bungkos ng kulay-dilaw na buhok sa kanyang ulo. Sa mga okasyon kung saan siya ay nagsusuot ng damit, nagsuot siya ng labandang t-shirt, (labanda ang kulay na tilang palaging sinusuot niya) at asul na pantalon. Sa "Linc or Swim", ang kanyang kasuotang panlangoy ay isang labandang onesie na may isang larawan ng isang presa sa ito, sa parehong episode, siya ay sumusuot ng isang asul na panlangoy na diaper na may dilaw pato. Ang kanyang damit pang-gabi ay binubuo ng labandang footie pajamas. Ang kanyang damit panglamig ay isang labandang parka, na may mga purpurang sapatos, at guwantes. Sa maagang pag-debelop, si Lily ay may isang mataas at poofy na bungkos ng buhok. Pagkalipas, gayunpaman, ang bungkos ng buhok ay ginawang mas maikli. Diaper Tulad ng lahat ng mga sanggol, si Lily ay nagsusuot ng isang daiper upang takipin ang kanyang mas mababang lugar. Siya ay madalas na tumae dito, na nagiging sanhi ng isa sa kanyang mga kapatid o mga magulang na palitan siya ng bago. Siya ay madalas na hindi gusto sumuot nito, at may kaugaliang tanggalin ito upang tumakbo sa paligid na hubad, bilang kanyang titulo bilang isang "professional diaper ditcher" ay ipinahiwatig. Kumot Ang kumot ni Lily ay isang maliit na kumot ng labanda, na may mga purpurang frill sa mga gilid. Sa "Changing the Baby", sinubukan ni Lincoln na ipatupad ang kanyang mga interes kay Lily, dahil wala sa iba pang magkakapatid na babae ay may kaparehong interes sa kanya. Nang pinaniniwalaan ni Lincoln na nagbago si Lily, tinapon niya ang kumot, na i-claim na hindi na niya ito kailangan. Mamaya, nang sinisikap ng mga kapatid na panalohin si Lily sa kanilang sariling mga interes, si Clyde, na nag-iisip na pinalitan siya ni Lincoln para kay Lily, ay sinubukan na panalohin pabalik si Lincoln, sa pamamagitan ng pagbibihis bilang isang sanggol mismo. Napansin ni Lily na si Clyde na humahawak ng kanyang kumot, kaya nag-crawl siya tungo kay Clyde para makuha ito. Nakita sa ginawa ni Lily, si Lincoln ay nakaintindi na ang kumot ay ang kanyang sariling interes, at nagpasiya na hindi dapat baguhin si Lily, dahil sa kanyang pagkabit sa kumot. Sa "Come Sale Away", ang magkapatid ay nagpaligsahan upang makita kung sino ang may pinakaraming nakita sa kanilang garage sale. Gayunpaman, nang nabenta nila ang lahat ng kanilang mga gamit, si Lily ay nagsimulang umiyak. Napansin ni Lincoln na kailangan niya ang kanyang kumot upang huminahon, ngunit nang siya at ang iba pang mga kapatid na babae ay hindi makahanap nito, naisip nila na di-sinadyang ibinenta ito sa panahon ng kanilang garage sale. Nang sinubukan ni Lincoln at ng mga kapatid na babae na hanapin ang kumot, napansin nila na nasa kay Flip ito. Gayunpaman, nang dumating na silang lahat sa bahay, nalaman nila na ang mga kumot na kanilang nakuha ay talagang mga trapo na ibinigay sa kanila ni Flip para lamang sa kanilang pera. Tulad ng mga kapatid na nagsimula magreklamo, ipinakita na ang kumot ay nasa bahay pala, linabahan lamang ito ni Rita. Mga alternatibong bersyon Leon Loud Deuce Mga absensya Season 1 *The Sweet Spot (narinig off-screen) *Toads and Tiaras *Save the Date *The Waiting Game *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *Funny Business *The Price of Admission (cameo bilang isang kalabasa) *Study Muffin (nabanggit) Season 2 *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Patching Things Up *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Shell Shock *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Back Out There *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You for Real? *Change of Heart *Legends *Not a Loud *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers Mga reperensya en:Lily Loud es:Lily Loud fr:Lily Loud he:לילי רעש id:Lily Loud it:Lily ms:Lily Loud pl:Holandia Harmidomska pt-br:Lily Loud ru:Лили Лауд zh:立莉 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Bata Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud